deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Raccoon
When had battled a monster named Galaxy Master he had transported himself into the Halfworld. This is where Hulk met Rocket Raccoon. At the time Rocket Raccoon was a Quadrant guardian. Rocket Raccoon would try to figure out how Hulk got through the force field. Later, the head of Inter-Stel Mechanics had sent a mercenary called Black Bunny Brigade to Halfworld. He went and stole The Loonies bible and held the ward as a hostage. Rocket asked Hulk to help get the bible and save his the ward. After the mission a tortoise named Uncle Pyko sent Hulk back to earth so he wouldn't ruin the animal society. When a man called Lord Dyvyne took over Inter-Stel Mechanics more problems began. Jakes and Pyko were kicked out of the space wheel. The Black Bunny Brigade was forced away from Jakes the old leader. Jakes moved where he made Mayhem Mekanics. He had scientists create allies. They would create things called Killer Clowns, and bat like beings called Drakillars. He made a plan to marry a girl named Lylla. The reason to marry her was to gain her family fortune and the toy company they had made. Later, Jake had a killer clown kill Lord Dyvyne's top toy mechanic. This started a war called the trade war. Rocket then went after Jake. But, Lord Dyvyne had taken Lylla hostage so she would marry him instead. This made Rocket and her uncle go after them. They found Lylla at the asylum. When the killer clowns had captured Blackjack O'Hare's army, O'Hare went and saved Rocket from Lord Dyvyne's monster called Red Breath. They then tricked the clowns into killing their own monster by vacuuming him up. This destroyed both sides of the assassins. The two evil toy makers have teamed up against Rocket. Blackjack led them away and they had found the Loonies bible in the possession of Uncle Pyko. From it they learned about its origins. They went to the robots for help and Rocket gave the bible to the robots. The information helped them to make a wonder toy. The toy would be a helmet that would cure the Loonies from being crazy. Jakes and Lord Dyvyne teamed up and attacked Rocket for one last time. They did this so Rocket would not destroy the toy making business. The killer clown almost defeated Rocket, but he was surprisingly saved by Blackjack. Finally, the robots showed up with the cured Loonies and defeated Jakes and Dyvyne. After the big war there were many changes. The animal people had elected the former Loonies to recreate the world but, Rocket and his friends went with the robots on their star ship to explore the universe. Rocket would later die during the course of a journey at the hands of a creature called The Plaugesoar on a planet called "Witch-World" despite Wayfinder's desperate attempts to save him. Battle vs. Duck Dodgers (by Thundrtri) No battle will be written. Winner: Rocket Raccoon Expert's Opinion Rocket Raccoon came out victorious in this fight due to his deadlier arsenal of weaponry and superior experience on the battlefield. To see the original battle, weaponry, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors